Something to Dance for
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: Brittany signs Her and Mike for a Dance school. More like a College. They both like Dancing but how long can they last on the Dance for, Who will get in? Who will make it to the top? full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is a new little story, Called Something to Dance for... The title comes from the Song Something to dace for by Zendaya this is a Song-fic.. Read the Summary and you'll find out what it's about!**_

_**Summary: Brittany signs Her and Mike for a Dance school. More like a College. They both like Dancing but how long can they last on the Dance for, Who will get in? Who will make it to the top? This is something you dance for, your last chance to make something of your self!**_

_**Pairings: Brittany/ Mike Friendship! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or there charaters! **_

_**A/N; I hope you like this story and If you do feel free to check out my other stories, This story is kind of like the one verse from Shake it up! **_

_A dream like this not something you wish for!_

"Brittany, I do want to go to that school. But my dad wants me to be Doctor." Mike explained.

"Mike, You have to fallow your heart. Not theres. Fallow your Dream." Brittany said.

"It's not that easy." Mike said.

"Not that easy? Says the guy who can't sing. But the guy who can dance? What does he have to say? I think you should do this. Tina thinks you should too." Brittany explained.

"I'm sorry but I'm probably already too late I was supposed to Turn in that Application a Week ago." Mike said.

"We already have it covered." She smiled.

"We?" Mike asked.

"Me and Tina. I sent your application in. I kind of had to forge you signiture. And while that was happening We sent in her Application." Brittany said Happily.

"Wow. So I'm actually going to Do this? Do you know when the Interviews are?" Mike asked.

"There are also Auditions and The Interview is Friday. They're on the same day and you britt will both be going." She smiled again.

"Okay." Mike agreed and smiled.

_There is a moment when you look to the side, who will rise and who will survive?_

"Alright everybody. Welcome to Stage one. You will all be doing a dance for a whole for minute song and whoever stops does not move on. Get on the stage." The director ordered.

Brittany and Mike to a spot near each other. when the music began... It was slow then it moved faster. This is somehting you dance for. If it's worth taking a chance for then this is something you dance for. They were thinking that of course. Mike was willing to get in this. So was Brittany. They were ready to rise and they kept there eyes on the prize. Getting into this school was that prize that is what they were dancing for. Only four people made it to the Interview round. Mike, Brittany and Another couple.

"So your name is?" The man asked.

"Mike Chang." Mike answered.

"And why do you dance?" He asked.

"I dance because It's my life. Music and Dance is my life. I love Dance. It shows... Me. When ever I'm on the Dance Floor I don't have to hide my true self. I get to be who I want to be." Mike said.

"Good answer. But when did you start dancing. When did you realize you want to be a dancer?" The man asked.

"Good questions. I started dancing when I was young. I realized I wanted to be a Dancer when, When I started to love music. I may can't sing but Dancing is my passion and Always as been." Mike said.

"Good." The man smiled.

"So, how did I do?" Mike asked.

"That's for me to know, And you to find out. Send in the next person." The man Pointed at the Door. Mike then walked out and sent Brittany.

_And it's all I want and It's all I do._

"What you name?" The man asked.

"Brittany Pierce." Brittany said.

"Why do you Dance?" The man asked.

"Because I love dancing. It shows the real me." She said Simply.

"Okay, So when Did you realize you want to be a Dancer?" He asked.

"I realized when I wanted to be a Dancer, Was when I was being Called names and Being laughed at. I wanted to be Different. But already was different. When I Danced. And I was on that Dance Floor. I wasn't being called names I wasn't Called Weirdo or Stupid. I was Me. Those Names disspeared. I may not be the Smartest person In history, or Math or Science or English-" She got Cut off.

"you do realize this is a School your Applying to right?" He asked.

"But what I'm trying say is. That Dancing is My life! I love it and I could never could give up I became smarter as a dancer." She said.

"I liked it. You can go now." He dismissed.

"Okay..." Brittany got up and left the rom.

_For the love and the Fame to bring down the rain for the way that you feel when the Call out your name for the days there be more its just you on the floor and this is something to dance for. _

"Mike Mike Mike!" Brittany yelled excitedly and ran down the McKinley high Hallways to catch up with him.

"Yeah Britt?" He questioned.

"I got a Packet from the School!" Brittany Said Happily.

"So did I!" He said.

"So we both got a Scholarship?" She asked.

"Hell yeah!" Mike gave her a hug and span her around.

"This is going to be great!" She said Excitedly.

"We made it. We did it. That was something I danced for and we did it!" Mike said.

"I can't wait to tell my Parents." Brittany explained and ran off.

_*Crap, How will I tell mine?* _Mike thought.

_This is something you Dance for..._

_**Thanks for reading It wasn't my Best but I hoped you liked it anyways?... Please Review you know to tell me if it were good or bad? lol I love that song... It's by Zendaya! And that song is Kind of inspiring! But yeah review... And like I said before if you liked this Check out my other stories as well!**_


	2. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

**~ Scout.  
><strong>


End file.
